the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bithip Ironhoof
Bithip Ironhoof is a Hawktotem Beastmaster currently under the leadership of Naharak Hawktotem. He is known as "Bith" or "Ironhoof" and currently calls Shattrath's Lower City home. He is the current Chief of the Ironhoof Sect under the Hawktotem Tribe. Appearance The first thing one would notice is Bithip's striking blue eyes. Though they have faded over the years, they still burn with an intense passion for life. A long scar streaks through his left eye, though doing no damage, is quite prominent. Burned flesh wraps around his neck, leading from his collar bones right up until his chin. The burns are only noticable if one were to look very closely, as fur has regrown through the scarred flesh over the years. He stands at a towering ten-foot three-inches, and is almost always clad in a set of plate and mail armour. If one were to see him without his armour, they would notice another distinct set of scars raking across his chest; four deep claw marks moving from his right shoulder, down across to his left hip. It would be unusual to not see his arms and hands covered in bandages from combat and his work as an engineer. Armor Sha'tari Plate Armor(Demon Stalker) This armor set consists of hardened elementium plate mail that covers the chest, legs and ankles. The arms below the elbow are covered with thick scale mail, the gloves being comprised of a thick plate the would cover the knuckles and the back of the hand. The palms and wrists are covered by thick, blackened leather. The helmet, altered by Bithip with the help of Skyguard engineers, seals over the head, providing water breathing and protection against the plague. This is the armor Bithip most regularly uses, even to this day, as it offers the most protection for the least amount of impaired movement. It will protect against gases, the Plague and also serve as an underwater breathing apparatus. Hawktotem Battle Plate(Giantstalker) Originally made of dark iron, the armor has been upgraded and strengthened with Ghost Iron and Trillium. It resembles the in-game armor exactly, and has no special alterations besides being strengthened with the aformentioned metals. Weapons Over-engineered Compound Bow Bithip always prefers to use a bow. Ever since he was young, he has opted to use a bow of his own design and creation. Over the years, he has perfected the art of being a bowyer. Using his knowledge of engineering and metals, he has created a massive, five-hundred pound draw strength compound bow. It fires a massive projectile at extreme speeds, and has an operational range of about six-hundred feet, accurate and effective to four-hundred. Using several foci, the bow is able to enchant its projectiles with any manner of magic or spell available. These foci are able to be switched out situationally should a specialty use come forward. Anti-Material Rifle When studying engineering, Bithip took a great interest in rifles and explosives. He thought that they could be combined in someway, and began toying with the idea of containing bigger and bigger explosions in increasing bigger rifles. The end result is Bithip's Anti-Material rifle, a 60mm rifle that can be fired from either a standing or prone position. Every shot requires another round to be loaded into the chamber, a large slug of pure Felsteel used for its density, availability, and latent pyrophoricity. When the bolt is closed and the trigger pulled, a small Fel Reaver core that was salvaged charges, then releases a massive amount of energy in the form of a super-heated plasma, firing the massive slug at extremely fast speeds. The rifle has an accurate effective range of about two-thousand feet and is capable of slamming through the armor of a Dwarven Siege Tank. Engineering Charges, Bombs, Creations Bithip carries a variety of charges and bombs on him, mostly used for destroying doors, gate hinges or locks. He also carries anti-vehicle mines from time to time, if they will be required. He carries a few different pieces of equipment with him at all times, one being a sort of medbot, used to treat minor wounds. Another is a handheld portal generator able to, much like a mage, flesh out holes in space-time and transport Bithip or other materials over large distances very quickly. Finally, on one of the First Hawktotem's Tribe's Barrens Campaigns, Bithip developed a form of bomb capable of destroying and simultaneously irradiation a massive plot of land all at once. It was comprised of a massive Fel Reaver core, surrounded with explosives, then placed into a super-hardened elementium casing. Though two such weapons have been used before, it is unconfirmed if Bithip has the materials to produce another. History (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Argent Crusade Category:Sha'tari Skyguard Category:Engineers